


Just a Little

by Sir_Rainbow_Sprinkles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Rainbow_Sprinkles/pseuds/Sir_Rainbow_Sprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Stevie, we gotta talk." </p>
<p>That got his attention. Steve perked up and out of his peaceful daze.  "What is it, Buck?" </p>
<p>"We gotta do something about how you get so. . .ya' know. When it comes to me and other people."<br/>-o-<br/>Steve has a problem and Bucky wants to solve it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Things you didn't say at all

It was becoming a problem. Bucky couldn't understand it himself, on some days. The once over from the cashier at Starbucks, the second glances from both men and women as he walked down the street. He objectively understood that these people found him attractive, but he couldn't _understand_ it. Steve could. He understood very well. He understood so well he glared at people who looked too long at his boyfriend. He held onto Bucky just a bit tighter, maybe made a show of public displays of affection where he would have normally been reserved. And until one particularly volatile movie night, Bucky hadn't considered it a real problem.  
  
Steve had walked in on Natasha and Bucky cuddled on one of Stark's abnormally plush couches. Natasha was curled into Bucky, her head resting on the crook of his half-metallic shoulder as they whispered to each other in Russian. In a flash of rage Steve curtly told Natasha to find her own boyfriend(who so happened to had been running 15 minutes late from the shooting range) and get herself off of Bucky's lap. In Bucky's eyes Natasha was a good sport about it. She made a show of moving as far away from Bucky as possible, complete with a wide flourish of her arm to signal for Steve to take his rightful place by his boyfriend's side.  
  
Bucky decided to draw the line on Steve's problem with being rude to his own friends. A week later the two of them were in their apartment in Red Hook; feet nuzzled under each other's thighs while they watched the feeding habits of gazelle's on the flat screen Steve hadn't originally wanted to buy, but Bucky talked him into. It was a quiet evening, and Bucky felt deep in his gut that he may as well say what he had to now, instead of saying it later. He looked over at Steve and nudged his big toe into the meat of his thigh. 

"Hey, Stevie, we gotta talk." 

That got his attention. Steve perked up and out of his peaceful daze. "What is it, Buck?" 

"We gotta do something about how you get so. . .ya' know. When it comes to me and other people"

"What?" And that was all Brooklyn in Steve's speech. All that accent and all that sass came rushing 70 years into the future just because Steve smelled a fight. 

"I get that you wanna be. . .protective over me. It's sweet." 

"And?" Eyebrows drawn deep over furious blue eyes, jaw clenched tight; Bucky remembered why he loved Steve so damn much. 

"You can't do that. Stevie--sweetheart, you can't. It's not cute anymore. It's rude." 

"I ain't being rude." 

Bucky took a big breath. If it wasn't for the fact that strands of his hair were escaping from the bun resting on the nape of his neck and brushing the bottom of his jaw he would have swore both HYDRA and the war were fever dreams and he had never left Brooklyn. Steve did that to him, on occasion. 

"I know. I know, you ain't tryin' to be rude sugar--"

"Don't 'sugar' me, Buck." 

Bucky rolled his eyes and wondered if he could feign amnesia to avoid the oncoming fight. Its worked before, but Steve had felt awful for weeks, and then was angry for a few more when Bucky fessed up to faking it. 

"I'm not a prize. You can't just lock me up and hiss at anyone who comes too close." 

"I'm not treating you like a prize!"

"Yes, you are. You're ready to tear off the head of anyone who looks at me too long. It really was cute at first, Stevie. You all protective over me, but its got to stop." 

"I'm not--it's just--" Steve sputtered for a moment, his hands clenched and unclenched. "I just. . .Don't like the feeling I get when other people look at you." 

"Oh really now? What's that feeling? I'm not gonna stop socializing because you get a feeling." 

"I know! I know! I wouldn't want you to. You're doing so good. We're both doing so good."

"But?"

Steve sighed, wrung his hands together, and fidget in his seat. "I just--" He looked pleadingly at Bucky. "You know how it was back then? Before. With the dames you used to go out with." 

"Uh-huh." The pieces were clicking in Bucky's mind but he wanted to hear Steve say it. 

"You know how I, uh, how I. . .um. Sometimes got. . .a little upset? After you came home all. . .ya' know? And you just--you could tell you've been with a gal." 

"Uh-huh." Bucky was trying to bite back a smirk, he really was. Steve still saw it though, and it only made him angrier. 

"I'm being serious with you! After _everything_ I can't even tell my best guy any damn thing without him grinning like a goddamn loon." He wiggled his feet out from under Bucky and kicked his shins. 

"Steve! Stevie! Come on! Don't be like that, sugar."

"Don't. call. me. sugar." Steve punched his statement with three swift kicks to Bucky's ankles. The pair devolved into playing a game of particularly vicious footsie that somehow devolved into a full-on bout of roughhousing. It ended with Steve pinned snugly underneath Bucky. Bucky enjoyed the heat of it. As much as he got on Steve's case for looking at him like he was a mirage, he was guilty of the same thing. It was always nice to feel Steve's steady, healthy heartbeat against his own skin. He sat back on Steve's hips, the taller man wedged between his thighs. 

"How can I not call you sugar when you're being so damn sweet. All that time and you're still a little spitfire, aren't you? Are you actually worried I might find someone better? After everything?" 

Steve's blush stemming from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck answered enough for Bucky. 

"Really? I can't believe you've actually been jel-"

"Don't! Don't say it.

"-ous all this time, huh doll? Just a little bit jealous?" 

"Buck. . ."

"Ya' huh?" Bucky smiled something wicked. 

"I swear, you mock me for this I'll punch you square in that awful mug of yers." 

"Empty threats, Rogers. Now are you gonna keep acting like there's a whole nest of bees shoved up your ass or are you gonna calm down some. I'm not leaving you." 

Steve got real quiet. His blush faded away. "How do I know that? It's a new world, ya' know? I don't wanna tie you down. Gals are different and I. . .I don't know. Maybe it's not too late for you to find one. Settle down, have a quiet life--ouch!" 

Bucky smacked Steve over the head with his flesh hand. "Really? You think I'm gonna settle down with some gal who was raised watching Transformers? Who was raised getting food in supermarkets for Christ sake, with a million different choices and shit. I have a goddamn metal arm, you think I'm going to be able to just blend right in to normal civilian life? Get your head out of yer ass, Rogers. And even if it wasn't for the fact that there is literally no one on this earth who has the same shared experience that we do because out lives are so goddamn _weird_ , do you really think I would leave you? When I wasn't myself the only thing--the only person I could remember was you. That should count for more then something." 

Steve broke out in a blush again, thoroughly embarrassed. "I know. It's not. . .rational, I guess. But. . ." Steve had always seen Bucky as perfection. Even when he had been trying to kill him everything about Bucky was still burning with ethereal perfection that Steve wasn't worthy of touching. Steve had been molded into physical perfection, but Bucky just was. He had never needed science to be beautiful. Steve had needed all the help he could get. There was a 5' 4'' man trapped inside of a 6' super-soldier body, terrified, ashamed, and self-conscious. And now Bucky knew how unworthy he felt. How much it burned him to see people who were more worthy look at Bucky. Steve turned away from Bucky's annoyed, determine stare and buried his face into a crack between the couch cushions. 

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way, huh? I'm telling on you to Dr. Singh. She'll set you straight, real quick. You won't listen to a word I say. Could swear up and down you hung the moon and stars but you won't listen to me, will you?"

"Please don't tell Dr. Singh on me." Dr. Singh was a 4'9 woman with sharp brown eyes and no tolerance for either of their bullshit. Bucky knew she was the reason both him and Steve weren't the sobbing wrecks they could have been. She had come highly recommended by Stark, so of course she was excellent. Tony only had the best, even in mental care. 

"Please." Steve whined again. "Not that."

"Nope. I'm telling her. This is getting addressed. Come over here." Bucky leaned down and gave Steve a sweet, chaste kiss. Lose strands of his hair came down and tickled Steve's jaw. "I love you, punk. And I'll always love you. Decades of HYDRA conditioning couldn't get rid of my love for you. And neither is you sense of self worth. Alright, Stevie?"

"Uh-huh. Love you too, jerk. Now get offa me. You're heavy as hell."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sir-rainbow-sprinkles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
